CNV Falconer
The CNV Falconer was a Coalition of Ordered Governments navy vessel. History Meeting with Pirates Ten weeks after the Sinking of Jacinto, the CNV Falconer was captained by Quentin Michaelson during a mission to meet with the Stranded pirates of the Lesser Islands Free Trade Area. The ship was piloted by navy coxswain CPO Frank Muller, and had Lt. Anya Stroud, Sgt. Marcus Fenix, Sgt. Bernadette Mataki, Sgt. Rory Andresen, Cpl. Damon Baird, Cpl. Dominic Santiago, and Pvt. Augustus Cole on board to provide security. Baird guarded Jonn Massy in the wheelhouse of the ship. When the ship arrived at the meeting spot, they discovered that the pirates had been ambushed by another group of Stranded led by Darrel Jacques. They negotiated to hand over Massy in exchange for Jacques' pirates to not attack the COG's shipping, but Michaelson intended to have Jacques followed by the CNV Clement. They sent one of the Falconer's Marlins over with Gears and Massy, and handed him over. As the Falconer began to leave, Jacques' ship was destroyed by the Zephyr. After the Zephyr surfaced and its commander explained who they were, the Falconer, Clement, and the Zephyr headed back to Vectes Naval Base.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 354-376 Power Struggle After Commander Trescu led an unauthorized attack on Stranded camps on Vectes, Col. Victor Hoffman and Michaelson attempted to assert their authority over him by sending the Falconer to block a Gorasni tanker from leaving Vectes Naval Base without a COG transmitter aboard. It sat in the entrance to the tanker's berth to prevent it from pulling out of the harbor.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 143-144 Battle of the Emerald Spar Platform When Lambent attacked the Emerald Spar Imulsion Platform, the Falconer joined several other vessels in heading to the platform to provide reinforcements.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 204 Battle of New Jacinto During the First Battle of New Jacinto, a plan was formed to take out a Lambent Leviathan with the Hammer of Dawn and in order to draw it into a trap, the Falconer was called into service again and manned by Michaelson, Marcus, Dom, Cole, Muller and Commander Miran Trescu. In order to facilitate the plan, Michaelson traded with a Stranded navy for a harpoon with an explosive head and put it in place of one of the boat's machine guns.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 360-362 The group took the Falconer out and after the CNV Clement and the Zephyr take out the other Leviathan, it comes after the Falconer. Marcus Fenix manages to hit it with the harpoon, but the explosive head causes no apparent injury to it. Fenix has the Falconer brought in closer so he can get a better lock with the targeting laser and while the Leviathan was slowed down, it was not stopped and started an apparent suicide run on New Jacinto. The Falconer managed to pull it away at the last moment and Damon Baird finally killed the Leviathan with a blast from the Hammer of Dawn. Despite being close to the blast and the damage it caused to New Jacinto, the Falconer survived, but needed repairs to at least its motors as the effort of taking on the Leviathan came close to burning them out.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 385-394 References Category:COG Category:Ships Category:Vehicles